


you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Shay decides to volunteer to help Pidge pick a wedding dress, it doesn't do well for her aching heart





	you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)

Shay can do nothing but gape as she stares at Pidge, draped in white. The shorter girl flushes red, looking up at her with an awkward smile.  
“Not right?” Allura rushes forwards, shaking her head.  
“No, no, no. It’s gorgeous, although maybe the sleeves should be shorter?” Pidge sighs, rolling her eyes at Shay. She smiles apologetically back, glad that their positions aren’t switched as Allura pushes yet another wedding dress into Pidge’s arms. 

As Pidge ducks back into the little changing room, and Allura heads downstairs to chase things up, Shay sinks into one of the little armchairs. She runs a hand over her face with a sigh, beginning to regret her offer to help Pidge with dress shopping. 

There’s a huff of annoyance through the door then a soft call of her name. Shay fixes a smile on her face as she gets up, trying not to imagine Pidge’s wedding in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
